Another Twilight
by Anothertwilight
Summary: Bella's being changed into a vampire soon! But what happens beforehand? And afterwords? Check it out. First fanfic. Rated M for Lemon
1. A night with the stars

_Yes, as I've said, this is my first fanfiction. I'd like to say that I thankums you for coming to see this.  
This is Bella's point of view, set about a week before the wedding. I'll probably alternate between POVs once in a while. Thank you again!  
P.s. You should so review this. D If you like it, or if you don't. Constructive critisism never hurt anyone!  
-Kel._

**_Disclaimer: I am not the talented Stephanie Meyers, I only wish I was._**

* * *

_I watched as they fought, the pack on one side, the Cullen's on the other, clashing with each other on account of me. Jacob shook violently as he launched himself at Edward, bringing him down within an instant. "No!" I screamed in horror as Jacob clawed at everything on Edward. I could hear him snarling angrily and then I heard a loud noise flood the forest and the pack was gone. Cautiously, as tears rolled down my cheeks, I went to my family. All of them lay totally lifeless as I knelt beside my love. "E-Edward.." I whispered. His lips twitched once as he whispered my name for one last time, before the forest was on fire…"Bella…" _

"Bella!" I felt a hand on my shoulder, attempting to gently shake me awake. "Bella love, wake up, it's just a dream.." I opened my eyes a little, seeing my pale angel's face, his skin seeming to be aglow in the night's dark hues and shadows. I buried my face into his chest.

"Edward.." I whispered into his skin, kissing his blue button up shirt, a few tears slipping from my eyes and leaving damp, circular puddles on the cotton material.

I felt his lips touch my hair as he hugged me to his granite, cold body "I love you Bella. It's alright, I'm here." he whispered comfortingly in my ear. "I'm here." he repeated as I nuzzled his chest.

I sniffled twice, and pulled away slightly to look up at his face. "I…I'm sorry." I said quietly, a bit ashamed of my somewhat childish behavior.

Edward's lips twitched up into that perfectly crooked smile of his. "Oh Bella." he said adoringly. "Don't be sorry. Would you like to talk about it?"

I gazed up through the blackness and into his darkened gold eyes. "You…you were…" I swallowed, looking up at him. "Gone." I finished in barely a whisper. "Burnt."

Edward's eyes held such sadness. I wished, as I seemed to do so many times, that i could read his mind, just once. I was almost possitive he was thinking back to the time he left me, the time he spent away, how much hurt it caused to well up inside of me. A few more tears spilled from my eyes as I stared into his. "Bella… I love you sweetheart." his hand found my cheek, gently caressing just below my eyes to take away my tears. He bent his head to kiss my lips gently, closing his eyes as we both breathed in one-another's fragrance.

As I pulled away, I let my hands go around his neck. "I love you too Edward." I whispered. He wiped the remaining tears from my eyes and I laughed a shakey laugh. His face automatically brightened.

"Now, silly Bella…" he smiled, "I'm not going anywhere. Trust me." His eyes were happy, and yet, darkness clouded over them. He was thirsty.

I smiled back up at him. "You're eyes are dark." I said simply and he nodded in response. "Are you thirsty?" I asked him quietly.

"Nothing I can't handle." he assured me, smoothing my hair. I looked at him with soft eyes. As I did, I looked at his every feature, every _perfect_ feature, my hand somehow making it's way to his face. Also as I did, I thought of how I would spend every moment of eternity with this boy. How every moment of eternity would mean so much more with him by my side. How I didn't want life without him. And how, I would soon be his legally as he would be mine. _Marriage. _

The wedding, soon to come, was going to be over extravagant, things getting blown out of proportion, Alice dressing me in something frilly, and yet… I couldn't wait to be _"Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Mason Cullen." _. Sure, I wouldn't be called that… but _"Mrs. Cullen" _even sent chills through me as I thought of being called that constantly. Chills of love, of longing. I knew this was what I wanted. And I also knew this is what I would always want.

"Bella…" I heard Edward's velvety soft voice whispering, pulling me out of my own mind. "What are you thinking?" he asked softly.

"Can we go watch the stars?" I asked him as if i was a child again. My eyes, still glossy from my earlier tears, glistened up at him like a childs eyes. The stars had always excited me a bit, just the fact that down on Earth, we can get so caught up in our own lives that we forget that the world is so big. That there are whole other _universes _out there. While down here in Forks... I was almost always thinking of Edward, or my family, or myself. The stars made me feel small, and yet, like anything was possible. Edward glanced at the clock.

"It's 3 in the morning Bella dear." he grinned down at me, a laugh escaping his lips. We were at his home, his room smelling almost as amazing as him, and his CD collection encasing us in the golden colored room. We were spralled out on the king size _prop _that was in the middle of his room, him and myself entangled in eachother's arms. Charlie knew that Edward and I were engadged, I had told him with a not-so-confident attitude, and Edward's hand gripping my own in support. Of course, Charlie had been weary at first to give his blessing. But with Edward explaining how much he loved me, my eyes tearing up, and me oh so conveniently pointing out the fact that he had been Edward's age when he proposed to mom... he caved. He hugged both of us and told me in my ear that he would always love me, and that I would always be his little girl. Along with the fact that he understood I would occasionally be staying at Edward's house and he was okay with that, though he did seem reluctant.

"Please Edward…" I whispered, pouting up to him, and kissing the hollow at his neck.

His smile broadened and he lifted me in his arms, standing, the blanket still warming me as I laid my head to his chest. "Fine." he answered, kissing me deeply. "The things I do for you." he teased a little as I nuzzle against his chest.

"The things you do?" I asked in a serious tone. "What about me? Risking my innocence every moment I'm with you. Temptation, temptation." I grinned up at his face.

"You haven't ever _seen_ temptation Bella." he whispered, still looking at me even though he had already made his way to the forest. We ran together, it not bothering me anymore, as he made his way to our meadow.

"Oh, I do believe I have. What about right before we told Charlie about the wedding?" I asked incredulously. "That was extremely tempting."

"And yet, you didn't budge." he said softly, pushing a piece of hair from my eyes as he entered the circular meadow. He set me down for only a moment, silence falling over us as I glanced up at the sky. Laying out the blanket he had brought, Edward pulled me to the ground gently, laying on his back, one of his arms making a headrest, bent behind his neck, the other around my back as I rolled on my side so that I as holding his shoulder, opposite of the side I was laying on.

I gazed up at the sky, thinking about our wedding, about life, about how I was before Edward. But mostly the wedding. As I looked up at the stars twinkling brightly, up at Andromeda chained to her rock, up at Cassiopeia searching for her water, at Orion the protector and all the other constellations burning in the night, I felt Edward staring at my own face.

I turned back toward him, "What are you thinking?" he asked me quietly, kissing my forehead with love.

"About our wedding." I answered truthfully.

He smirked. "What about it?"

I blushed a bit, making his smile broaden. "About how I can't wait to be called Isabella Marie Swan _Mason Cullen."_ I answered, almost inaudibly.

"So, do you still regret making our little agreement?" he raised an eyebrow.

I lifted my left hand to look at my ring, Elizabeth Mason's ring, and slowly shook my head. "No." I answered simply.

He looked a little surprised as I lowered my hand back to my side and he laced his fingers in mine. "I'm glad." he whispered. "I was worried you might."

I laughed a little. "Edward… I want to be with you forever, you know that, and yes. I think it's silly to need a marriage certificate to show that, but I want you happy. I want you to be glad you chose me and not… I don't know, Tanya or someone else! I want you to have everything you'd like, in return for everything you've given me." I whispered honestly.

His eyes searched mine as he moved his arm so that he could caress my cheek. "And what is that?" his voice was smooth, so sweet and tender.

"You."

"Bella." He sighed quietly. "Never think you owe me anything at all. I am glad that I chose you, every second of everyday, and I'll always be happy I chose you. I've told you this once before, Tanya means nothing to me. If anything, she's an acquaintance, and that's all. Nobody means even fraction of how much you mean to me! I have everything I could ever want." he paused, "And she's right next to me." he whispered, kissing me sweetly as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Isabella Marie Swan Mason Cullen… I love you."

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen…" I whispered as he pushed a tear from my eye. "I love you more."

Edward smiled at me, shaking his head. "Not at all Bella. Not at all." he chuckled to himself, kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes, laying my head on his chest once more and evening my breathing with his. A cricet chirped somewhere in the distance and I nuzzled Edward's neck. "Crickets scaring you?" he teased, rubbing a circle with his hand on my back.

"Nope. Just getting comfortable." I giggled into his skin. He laughed a little, staring up at the sky seeing as though he could get a clear view of my face. I closed my eyes once more, kissing his chest and wrapping a leg comfortably over his. I felt him squeeze my side as he continued to stare at the sky.

I turned the question he most frequently used on me, to him. "What are you thinking?" I asked him, repositioning myself so I was still holding him, but I was propped up on one elbow, my chin in one hand as I waited his answer.

He turned his eyes to me, the color resembling ambers smoldering in a fire, the depth of them consuming me as I lost my train of thought for a moment. He seemed to notice, and laughed a little. "You look a bit dazzled." he mused and without my consent, my head nodded itself. He laughed again, "To answer your question... I'm thinking about many things. About you, of course. You're always on my mind Bella Swan. Always."

I smiled. "What else?" I asked him, putting my finger to his face and tracing invisible lines on his skin.

"I'm thinking... of Alice and Jasper... Jasper is doing so well with his blood lust. Alice has been _beaming_ in her mind about him. Constantly telling me how great he is doing, and how much power he's had over himself lately." He grinned up at the sky. "Plus... I've been thinking of the wedding... and how amazing you'll look in your wedding dress..." he kissing me quietly and then pulled away and looked back up at the sky. There was silence for a moment. "The stars are beautiful tonight." he whispered, deep in thought.

"Not half as beautiful as you." I whispered back, looking at his face and continueing to trace the lines gently. He closed his eyes, obviously enjoying this.

"Bella..." he sighed deeply, "That feels so nice." he made a soft noise in his throat then his hand was on mine softly. "Here..." he whispered, pulling my hand to his neck and laying it to the side. "It feels so nice against my neck. Your warmth is amazing."

I left my hand there, a soft smile playing on my lips, as i massaged the back of his neck with the tips of my fingers. He made another noise, this one so soft i barely heard it, before he went to speak. I put a finger of my opposite hand on his lips, silencing him as he opened his eyes calmly. "Sh.." i whispered. I slowley lowered my head to his neck, comfortably laying next to him and nuzzling my face back into his neck as i had only moments before.

He sighed happily and kissed my hair as I involentarily yawned. He chuckled. "Let's get you home. You need to rest up Darling." he kissed me again, picking me up gently before I contently slipped into unconciousnous upon my love's chest as he ran me back to my soon to be home.


	2. One wrong step

____

Hello!  
Thank you for all of my fabulous reviews. There's only like... 4 but still...  
I hope this is okay, it's really short, but i've been really busy.  
I'll update soon as i get lots and lots of reviews. :  
Thanks again!!

-Kel.

**_Disclaimer:... Kelly -equals- not Stephenie Meyers. _**

* * *

I awoke quietly, finding my god laying next to my side. He was curled up next to me, holding me at the waist as his head laid on my shoulder. He must have felt my breathing grow different, for he kissed my neck, sending a chill down my spine. "Bella, you awake?" he asked me sweetly.

I yawned and nodded, bumping my chin on his head. "Ouch!" I laughed a little. He sat up and laughed, rubbing under my chin for a minute, and all the pain dulled. He had my chin in his grasp, only gently, but still in his hands, at his will. He brought my own toward his face and kissed me on the lips.

"Good morning." he whispered.

"A kiss from you… hmm… yea. I'd have to say that it's already a good morning." I grinned. His laugh boomed throughout his room and he swooped me into his arms as I rubbed my eyes groggily. "What time is it?" I asked him quietly as he glided down the large stairs leading down to his first story.

"It's only 10 love. Are you okay? You haven't been sleeping well lately." He asked concerned, as we entered the kitchen.

"I know… I don't know. I'm fine I guess, it's just I've been thinking a lot about the wedding and such. You know, anxious." I shrugged as he sat me in one of the chairs.

He smiled widely at me, "You!? Anxious!?" he asked in mock surprise. I laughed as he opened the 'prop' of a fridge. "What would you like for breakfast?" he asked me sweetly, dropping a kiss on my forehead quickly and returning to the fridge in the blink of an eye.

I decided I wasn't sure, but I knew I wanted another one of his kisses. I stood gingerly and walked toward him, wrapping my arms around his side. I leaned up to kiss his lips gently. "That's a good appetizer." I teased. "But… how about waffles?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Your wish. My command." he agreed, making me sit back down as he prepared my breakfast in silence. After a few moments, he came to me, plopping down a plate of 2 waffles and maple syrup in front of me. I smiled at him and began to eat it in small bites.

I glared down at the plate and then back up at his face. He had a look of concern, and worry on his face. "what is it Bella?" he asked.

"You are good… at everything!" I answered with a bit of a smile.

His laugh filled the kitchen. "Not everything." he whispered. "not everything."

"What are you thinking?" I asked him quietly, as I shoved another bite into my mouth. His cooking was almost as good as his kisses, or his cold iron grasp, or his love. I shot him a smile and he shot one back, and yet it never reached his eyes.

"About how you always say I'm so good at everything, and yet, I can't give you everything you deserve." he whispered, his hand covering my free one on the table.

I sighed, "Edward, stop." I whispered. I put the fork down, and pushed out of my chair, lifting him with me. "Look in my eyes." I told him sternly, for he had been averting his own. He obeyed and I grabbed his face in my hands. "I don't deserve much Edward, and you have given me everything I'll ever want, or need. Well, with the exception of making love…" I blushed and I think I saw his lip twitch. "And that can wait." I continued. "But right now I'm content with you being here. And me being your fiancé. And me awaiting the moment I can call you my husband." I finished.

He looked into my eyes again, "God Bella how I love you." and then he was kissing me. He pulled away gently. "Soon. Only about a week."

My eyes grew, "A week!? Really?" I asked stunned. I thought I had a month, hell, 2 months, but a week!?

He put his arm around my back and pushed hair out of my face. "Bella, yes. About a week. Are you ready?"

I nodded, as I felt myself relax from being in his arms. "I'm ready." I told him sternly. I looked up at his eyes, "I'm ready to be yours."

"I was sort of under the impression you already were."

"Oh. I'm sorry, in the government's eyes Mr. technicalities." I explained sarcastically.

"Oh! I get it." he mused, kissing me again. "If it helps, I can't wait to call you my wife. Besides that… there's so much more I can't wait for." his voice had dropped down, lower, and even sweeter than before. My head felt a bit dizzy and my mind comprehended what he was saying as he kissing below my ear, making his way to my lips by trailing kisses down my jaw line.

"E-Edward…" I whispered, attempting to keep my will at bay. I needed to stick this out. I needed to do this right. And yet, I wanted so badly, as I had in the meadow, to just throw away my principals and let us try right now to make love. I knew it would be difficult, but he seemed so for it now. He seemed to want it almost as bad as I did.

He didn't seem to budge as I pushed against him lightly, "Edward." I cleared my throat, "P-please stop."

He obliged, swallowing once and licking his lips. Coughing once, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked into my eyes. I thought I could see something behind that calm façade, was it rejection? "Don't you want me Bella?" he asked, with a hint of doubt swimming in his voice.

I felt a tear enter my eye as I ignored it, "Yes. So bad… but I.. I want to do this the _right way_…" I whispered, only wanting the pain in his eyes to go back to whatever rock it crawled out from under. He nodded, and looked down at his feet, then back up at him. "Please? I love you Edward, you know that right? I do Edward, I just want to wait until the marriage. Please…" I pleaded.

He put his hand at the small of my back and pulled me to his chest, "Of course Bella, I love you too sweetheart. Please, you don't have to Bella, I just want you…." he seemed to hesitate, "I just want you to have everything to make you happy. You've sacrificed so much for me, all I want to do for you is try." he whispered, his hand rubbing gentle circles on my back. His voice dropped to barely a whisper, "I think you're right. I don't think I will hurt you." he kissed my neck gently.

I nuzzled his chest, my heart swelling. I almost knew he could hear my heart beating deftly loud, for I heard it in my own ears. "So.." I breathed, "You'll wait?"

Edward laughed, "Don't be so outrageous Bella dear! Of course! I promise, I won't kiss you like that until you're ready."

I sighed into his chest, "One week."

"Alright Bella. If you wish."

"I do! I do Edward." I pulled away and looked up at my Angel.

He laughed again, "Sit, eat. The family will be here soon." I nodded, kissing him quickly once more before sitting down and stuffing my face with waffles, which were soon enough gone.

As if on cue, just as Edward picked up my plate and cleaned it quickly, the family walked in the room. Alice had Jasper on his heels, Carlisle and Esme right behind them, along with Emmett. Rosalie ignored all of us, gliding up the stairs to her and Emmett's room quickly and quietly.

Jasper looked at Edward and I cautiously. "What are you guys talking' about?" he asked, "The longing in here is overwhelming." he said to my extreme embarrassment.

Edward grinned, "Talking about…" he paused, "the wedding."

This made Emmett grin back. "Aren't cha' glad that I'm marrying you two Bell?" he asked me childishly.

"You aren't aloud to make jokes during the ceremony." I teased.

He teased back. "Fine." he pouted.

Edward and I laughed, "Thank you for doing it though." Edward said politely.

I nodded and looked at Alice and Jasper, "Thanks for arranging the wedding Alice." I said quietly, running over to her and hugging her tightly. She laughed and hugged me too.

"Of course Bells. You'll be our sister soon, what else could I do?" she smiled.

"Don't make me wear anything frilly?" I teased.

The room laughed and I walked back to Edward, on my way, tripping on my own feet and falling. Somehow, he didn't catch me, and I bashed my head into the corner of the table. I smelt rust and salt. Blood.

"I'm so sorry!" I said weakly, as I felt the blood drip down my cheek. Edward was at my side in a moment, and I heard snarling in the distance. "I'm sorry!" I whispered.

Edward held me tightly. "Don't be Bella, sh…. It's alright." but I felt his chest tense and heard a low growl, so deep I could barely hear, in the bottom of his throat.

* * *

**Click!! Down there!! Click the 'submit review'! It's purple/blue/periwinkle!! Click!!**

* * *


	3. New sister

_Hullo.  
Blech, sadness chapter. But big deals. Short, yes, but the next one should be fairly long.  
Remember, Read and Review friends. Por Favor.  
Kel._

**_Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyers. Stupid heads._**

**_

* * *

_**"Edward, I'm sorry!" I whispered as I felt him tense more. Suddenly, I felt myself flying through the air, snarls ripping through the my ears as I crashed into something hard, wooden. _The stairs._ I thought to myself.

"Stop! Jasper!" I heard Alice scream, her voice seeming farther and farther away as I felt even more blood slip down my neck.

I heard Edward growling, my eyes focusing on him, standing protectively in front of me, his arms struggling with Jasper's shoulders, along with Emmett and Carlisle attempting to pin Jasper's arms behind his back. I heard Alice sobbing in the background, of course, dry sobs. I couldn't feel anything but the pain pulsing through my body, until I felt a woman's hands grip my side, gracefully picking me up and whisking me off before I slipped slowly into unconsciousness.

"Edward?" I whispered groggily as I awoke, my head spinning.

"Lay down Bella." I heard a musical woman voice whisper to me softly.

"Who…" I wondered aloud as I laid my head back into the pillow that I assumed to be on Edward's bed.

I felt a cool hand stroke my cheek one, gliding up to the scar on my head. "Rosalie Bella. It's Rosalie."

I felt my heart spasm, afraid of why she was here. Sure, she had explained her reasoning behind her resent toward me becoming part of this family, but still, she didn't talk to me much more than she had to. I sat up again, slower this time, and looked at her. "What happened?"

Rosalie bit her lip, "You mustn't be angry with Jasper. None of us have fed for almost 2 weeks, he was extremely thirsty." she attempted to stick up for her brother.

I shook my head, "No, no. I'm not. At all. Jasper's always been nice to me, I know he didn't _mean_ to do it."

"But he lost control" she whispered.

I nodded, shakily. "Please… make sure he knows I don't hate him, or I'm not even the slightest bit angry with him."

She nodded, and smiled a small, hesitant smile. "Bella… I have something I need to say to you."

"Shoot" I said as nonchalantly as I could.

She took an unneeded deep breath and began. "Bella, I've told you my history, my horrible past. All of it, or well, the sufficient details. I've told you about before my change, after it. You know me fairly well, though we never talk much." I hadn't realized that all that she was saying was true. I _did_ know an awful lot about her, but we seemed to only have talked once or twice.

She examined her fingernails for a moment, then looked back at me. "You see… at first I was envious of you. You had the life I wanted, and you wanted to throw it away! Just because you've fallen head over heals for my little brother!" she shook her head incredulously. "I've told you this before also, I believe."

I only nodded.

"Well, sooner than later the jealousy faded, turning into a sort of weary state of mind."

I breathed in, reminding myself this was real. "And what is it now?"

"Admiration. Thankfulness?" she admitted timidly.

My heart sputtered more. This was ridiculous to care so much about what _Rosalie_ thought. I took a deep breath, "For?"

She looked down at the ground, then back up at me through her hair, "Bella… if only you could have seen Edward before he met you. He was… always _acting_ happy. Never truly happy. His eyes held a sadness that could have only been described as pain, and his chest was even more hollow than the rest of the family's."

I felt my eyes brimming with liquid from just that.

"I assume he was miserable to always be _surrounded_ by love. Myself and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Carlisle and Esme…" she shrugged, "But he dealt with it, you know?"

I nodded, biting my lip.

"But as soon as you came into the picture, even those first few weeks at school… he seemed different, like the hole in his chest had become a bit less black. And now… Bella… you make him immensely happy." she had a small smile on her face, "You are the one and only one that Edward wants to spend forever with. Granted, he doesn't want to change you, for your own benefits, but that's understandable." she bit her lip again, "Bella… I've realized that my brother is irrevocably in love with you and nothing I can say, nor do, will ever change that. And I've also realized how happy you make him, and how his eyes have joy in them after a hundred years."

I breathed, attempting to make something out of this. "So, what are you trying to say?"

She looked at me, square in the eyes, her own filled with guilt and hope. "Will you be my sister?"

I felt my heart swell as I nodded too quickly. "Rosalie, I've always thought you hated me. I would have been your sister long before now if I hadn't gotten that sort of vibe." I whispered, looking down as to break the stare of her golden eyes.

"I understand that Bella." she nodded solemnly, "May I hug you?" she asked me quietly, a major first. My head snapped up to look at her, "Really?"

She nodded hesitantly and I bit my lip, "Of course you may Rosalie."

"Rose." she corrected, "call me Rose if you'd like now."

I nodded, "I'll stick with Rosalie for now," I said quietly, opening my arms for a hug.

She laughed a musical laugh, "That's fine." and she hugged me, being careful not to touch my temple area, which was crusted over with blood.

As she pulled away she cleared her throat. "Thank you Bella." "Anytime." I said, nodding once. I put my hand to my head, suddenly feeling a pulsing pain. I closed my eyes tightly, "Where's Edward?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Sustaining, along with scolding Jasper. Emmett and Carlisle are supervising and I believe that Alice brought Esme along with her to tell Charlie you'd be home tomorrow evening, Alice is telling him something about wedding plans." she said quietly.

The pain in my head continued to throb, as I remember my last birthday, and how something exactly like this had happened. How Jasper had attempted to attack me, causing my life to spiral downward into depression, for he had made Edward realize how dangerous this was, and left me. I hadn't noticed I was crying until Rosalie pulled me out of my daze, "Bella? Are you alright? Does it hurt?" she asked concerned. "Get Edward." I whispered through the tears, rolling over to stuff my face into the pillow to hide my weakness, "Please."

I barely heard her footsteps, and the door closing quietly. I wasn't sobbing, but I was crying awfully hard, close to the sobbing stage. I was almost positive my cheeks were splotchy and my nose was red, along with the puffy red eyes I got when I cried. I had blocked out the pain of my head, and now focused on the worry and pain of my heart. He was going to leave me again. I just knew it. And this one thought made my heart break in two as I began sobbing into his golden silk covered pillow.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice, fast and concerned in my ear. "Bella, are you okay?"

I shook my head into the pillow and felt myself being hoisted into his arms as he sat back down on the bed with me cradled in his arms like a baby. "What is it? Does it hurt?" he whispered loud enough for me to hear as I continued to sob, burying my face into his chest. I shook my head again.

He tense a bit, "What is it Bella, you need to tell me." he whispered again.

I somehow stopped sobbing, tears still rolling steadily down my cheeks as I pulled my face from his cold chest and struggled my way out of his arms, sitting on the bed with my knees pulled to my chest and my body tense. When I glanced up at him, he was staring at me, his arms still as they were, waiting for me to enter them once more. "Bella…" he said cautiously, "come here… why did you…" he asked, sounding immensely hurt. I took a deep breath and shook my head. "You…" I heard myself whisper, "You're…"

"I'm what Bella?" he attempted to get me to finish.

I took another deep breath, looking up from my tears and into his eyes. "You're going to…"

"What the hell am I going to do Bella!" he asked, in a low, frustrated voice.

"Leave again!" I screamed at him, pulling my legs to my chest tighter and sobbing into my knees.

* * *


	4. Break down

_Yes, here it is. Next chapter! yay! lol.  
Enjoy.  
Review. Now. Please?  
Kel.  
**Disclaimer: Kelly -equals- sick of writing that stupid disclaimer. **_

* * *

"What are you talking about Bella?" I heard Edward, his voice much softer now as he enveloped me in his arms without asking.

I took a moment from sobbing and answered, "You le-left last ti-time." He tightened his arms around me, "Don't leave me Ed-Edward." He buried his face into my hair. "Bella, no." he whispered at my ear, "I am not leaving you."

"P-Promise?" I whispered, sniffling as I managed to stop sobbing and crying.

He nodded into my neck, "Never again Bella. Never ever ever."

I gripped his back with my fingers and pulled him back on the bed to lay down, my head on his chest, and his head settling on top of mine. It was silent for a while, until I broke the silence. "You aren't aloud to be mad at Jasper." I whispered sternly.

He tensed, "He almost killed you." he almost growled.

I flipped so I was looking into his eyes, "Don't be mad at him" I said again. "Please? I'm fine." which was a lie, the pulsing in my head was still there, but I was attempting, and succeeding in blocking most of it out.

He was a bit less tense, and put his cold fingers to the cut on my head, "You don't look fine Bella."

"I was scared you would leave me. I was only crying because of that." He shook his head, "There wasn't much blood loss, but it was a sufficient amount." as he talked, I looked at his eyes, a liquid onyx.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked him, referring, as he knew, to his current hunger state. He nodded, his fingers cold on my wound. "Fine Bella." he whispered, "I'm fine. I can handle it."

"Maybe now's the right time for you to…" I whispered a sad attempt to get changed.

He shook his head fiercely, "No. After the wedding, and after our trying to make love." he whispered sweetly, kissing me deeply. "Not now Bella."

"I love you" I reminded him.

"I love you too." he told me quietly, his fingers still on my wound. I winced slightly as he probed around. "Let's clean you up now." he whispered.

I nodded, "I can do it if you want." I offered.

He shook his head, smiling lightly, "No. I'll help sweetheart, I'm sorry about today." he whispered."Edward, how long was I asleep?" I asked him quietly as he brought me to the bathroom.

He cleared his throat, "almost three hours." he said also quietly, looking in my eyes as he set me on the bathroom counter softly.

"Sorry…" I looked down at my hands.

"For being clumsy?" he asked incredulously, getting a warm wash rag and gently blotching it on my face. "Don't be sorry Bella. For anything. Please."

"I should have been more careful! Plus, I got you pissed off at Jasper!"

Edward put the washrag over my mouth, "He pissed me off himself Bella. You did nothing of the sort. You didn't do anything at all." he told me, wiping a line with the rag up to my forehead and cleaning some of the blood there.

I took a deep breath, wrapping my legs around his waist, for he was right in front of me while I was sitting on the counter, my legs dangling off the edge. He smiled at me, my beautiful crooked smile on his face, and I closed my eyes as he gently cleaned my wound.

"This will be all gone by the time the wedding comes around." he informed me, "Carlisle told me that it's not that deep, and should heal within a day or two."

I opened my eyes and smiled up at him, "You still want to marry me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, guarded as he continued to rinse the rag and wipe up the excess water from my face.

"Just making sure."

He shook his head, a laugh escaping his lips. "There." he said quietly after a minute, "All finished."

I let my fingers graze my hair line, feeling the small cut their wooden stairs must have caused. "Edward…" I said quietly, my mind everywhere.

"Yes love?" He asked, picking me up with my legs still wrapped around his midsection and walking down the stairs quickly, continuing out of the house, and down the road.

I paused from what I was going to say to ask "Where are you going?"

Edward chuckled, "I thought you might like to go to the meadow today. I know we just went recently, but you can never have to much of your favorite place."

I nodded, a smile on my lips, "I don't care where we are, as long as you're there."

He smiled down at me crookedly as he ran and all to fast, we were already at the meadow. It was the afternoon, roughly 3 or 4 o'clock and it was one of those rare occasions where the sun decided to be gracious and allow us the glory of it's presence here in Forks, Washington. As we left the cover of the tall trees of the forest, Edward's skin sparkled a million time brighter than my wedding ring, and the crystal heart I wore upon my wrist.

I grinned up at my sparkling angel, laying my head to his chest and gazing up at his face. He sat in the middle of the meadow, repositioning me so I was in his lap and his arms held me like a child. "Now, what were you about to say before I whisked you off here?" he asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Oh." I remembered, momentarily dazzled by him. "Who do you think will be your best man?" I asked, sort of unexpectedly, although I had been thinking of my own decision for maid of honor since I had spoken with Rosalie.

He was taken back a moment by the question, before sighing. "I would choose Emmett, not because I love him anymore than I do Jasper, but only because we have been through more together. But then again, Emmett is doing the ceremony. I don't think he'll mind if I choose Jasper."

"So all is forgiven with him?"

He nodded, kissing my neck. "Yes yes. Don't worry about it Bella, I won't blow my top on him… again." he added in a murmur.

I laughed once and then examined my fingernails for a second. He broke the silence, "What about you in you choice of bride's maid?"

I took a breath, "I should choose Alice, because of all that she's done fore me. Planning the wedding, helping with my dress… helping me save you from…" he knew what I was referring to. How Alice had informed me of Edward's little suicide trip to the Volturi. He understood my gratitude toward her and held me tighter. "I'm sorry." he whispered in my ear gently.

I shook my head, dazed, ignoring his apology, "You see, I should pick Alice. But after my conversation with Rosalie… I'm not sure if that will hurt Rosalie's feelings."

He didn't seem to be listening, staring off into space, nodding at the appropriate times.

"I think I'll ask one of them, that or Angela. I'm really not sure yet."

He nodded another response and looked of into the distance at nothing in particular. "Edward, what are you thinking?"

He closed his eyes, sighed, and looked at me. "Many things Bella." and he left it at that.

I scrutinized his face, "Will you… will you talk to me?" I asked him.

He took my face in his hands. "Bella I said I was sorry about what I did. You ignored me, do you realize how very sorry I am!? I just… I couldn't… I didn't want…" he was struggling now, a couple of dry sobs heaving from him as he held me tighter. Why was he losing control like this? Now? I asked myself.

I kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his lips, his nose, all of his face. Tears were falling gently from my own eyes I realized, as I held him, "Edward, sh…" I comforted.

"It's so scary." he whispered through sobs that began to die down.

I held him close, "What is?" I wiped the tears from my own eyes, kissing the bruise color under his own.

"Caring so much about someone-" he sobbed, "That you can't seem to find your place in the world without them by your side again." he finished.

His words struck me. Irony. Was all I could think.

"And yes, I know you know what I mean, but for me it's just.. So different!" he whispered.

I nodded, hugging him closer to me as I closed my eyes and put my forehead to his shoulder.

"For a hundred years I've had only my family. I would have died for them, yes, but I wouldn't have wanted to die without them." he said tenderly, "That's the distinction here. I could live without one of them, sure, it would hurt like hell, and yes, I'd grieve for a while. But in all actuality, I would get over it, and continue to go on living for something else. But… with you Bella, it's just this feeling, this intensity. Like… I look at you, and I see not only the person I love, but my reason for living. Whenever I see pain in your eyes, it makes me want to be able to cry, just to show you that I care more than I may seem to. And whenever you smile, it makes me want nothing but to kiss you… your adorable when your mad, and perfect either way. The slight curve of your lips when you're trying to hide a smile, is torture." he took a breath and I felt a tear slip down my face, "your second toe is barely longer than your first, and the dimples in your cheeks give you away. There's always one strand of hair that decides to be rebellious, and when you say my name as you sleep, I swear I can hear my own nonexistent heart. You're only 18 and yet the intensity in your words hits me every time you tell me how much you care about me. You've risked everything just for me, and you're honestly my only reason for living." he whispered softly into my ear.

I nuzzled his shoulder, "What about me being clumsy? Doesn't even that annoy you?" I teased.

He shook his head, pulling me away and I opened my eyes to gaze at his butterscotch honey color eyes. "Not at all" he said, his voice serious, a crooked half smile on his face. "It just gives me more chances to catch you and kiss it all better." he whispered as my eyes filled from the sincerity in his voice. He laughed at the tears in my eyes, "See, that's the type of crying I want from you. Tears of joy Bella dear. That and only that."

I laughed too, sniffling and wiping my eyes. "So, I'm scaring you?" I asked him.

"Extremely, but… I love you too much to care." he grinned, kissing me deeply.

"Good."

He nodded, "So, now what?" he asked quietly.

And then his cell phone rang. He answered it, spoke only the word, "When?" before he put his phone back in his pocket and averted his eyes from mine. "What is it?" I asked him quietly.

He bit his lip silently, "Another clan is coming to town soon, that's all." he shrugged, though he seemed a bit too tense.

I breathed deeply, "What clan Edward?" I asked almost inaudibly.

"The Volturi."

I clutched him tightly, the word _irony _bubbling to my lips again.


	5. A holy Matrimony

I felt him bury his face into my shoulder, then the crook of my neck. "You seem very… unmoved by the…Volturi coming…" I said, clutching his back.

He shook his head into my skin, "No, I'm trying to think about what we're going to do."

I took a deep breath and pulled away from him, staring at his gleaming face. "When are they coming?" "Alice says they've decided on about a week after the wedding." he nodded.

"Then… it's not a problem? I mean, we were going to try and…" he nodded again, in response to knowing my thoughts, "and then the next day you were… going to change me right?" I asked a bit cautiously.

"Are you ready for that Bella?" he whispered, his hand touching my collar bone. "Truly ready?"

I breathed deeply and nodded, "Edward…" I began, placing my hand on the side of his neck. "I am ready. Understand that."He sighed, "I know you think you're ready, but honestly! Are you ready to give up Charlie? And Rene? You're whole life!?"I closed my eyes, frustrated. "Edward. Stop it now!" I barked. "You're being ridiculous. Not only am I completely ready, I'm not giving up _anything_!" I said softer now. "I'm gaining you, forever, and a new family. Yes. I'll miss Charlie and Rene and Phil. I know you know that. But I can still call them. Either way, they already think I'm going to Dartmouth, we'll be in Alaska Edward. I won't see them much anyways." I brushed my hand over his cheek bone. "They're _happy_ for me." I emphasized. "And I'm happy with the lifestyle I've chosen."

Edward only shook his head a little, letting my hand glide softly over his lips. "Besides, it doesn't matter if I'm ready or not. The day after our wedding, it has to happen. When the Volturi sees I'm still a human… I don't assume they'll be very happy. You told them, Alice _showed_ them I was going to become…"

"A monster?" he said in a heartbreaking whisper, his eyes closed.

I shook my head, "She showed them I was going to become one of your kind. Someone immensely beautiful, and fast as light… someone who dazzles people.." I whispered in his ear, attempting to lighten the mood. It worked, he laughed once. "So, it's no problem then?" he whispered, unsure, as he opened his eyes and gazed at my face.

"Not at all" I whispered back.

He rolled so his body was hovering over my own, his weight being supported by his elbows as he kissed me deeply and rolled back over. "I love you." he reminded me, "And I can not wait to spend the rest of eternity with you."

"Ditto." I grinned at him.

It was only 7 or 8 when we left the meadow, my hair slightly windblown, his more perfectly messy than normal. When we got back to his house, he walked through the door cautiously. "Jasper…?" he said loud enough for me and the rest of the family to hear as he held my waist tightly.

Jasper was sitting on the couch in front of the TV, his head in his hands. He looked up at us when he heard his name and I could see the repentance clear in his eyes.

He stood quickly, but not too quickly, staying where he was. "Bella.." he said cautiously.

"Hello Jasper." I smiled cheerfully at him. I didn't want him to feel bad about what he did. It really wasn't his fault anyhow. I just wanted him to understand that I didn't hold him at all accountable for what happened.

"I am extremely sorry Bella." he said, moving toward us slow for him. "I really am. I should be able to control myself a little better by now."

"Yes. You should." Edward growled under his breath.

I glared at him, "Stop it. You told me you would be good." I snarled, turning back to Jasper who was not but 4 feet away from me. "Jasper, really, it wasn't your fault." I comforted.

"But it was! I was so stupid! I shouldn't have…" he growled in self disgust. "I just want you to know I didn't mean to and it will never, ever happen again."

I nodded full heartedly. "I understand that Jasper, don't be so hard on yourself." I decided to quote Edward. "'Even the strongest fall off the wagon sometimes don't we?'"

He nodded, and Edward glared at me. "Thank you Bella. After that can you believe that I can't wait to have you in the family?"

I smiled at him, "Yea, I can."

He smiled too, it not touching his eyes, before he went to him and Alice's room.

I glanced at Edward who was glaring at me. "Using my own words against me." he shook his head, "Diabolical." and then his mood changed, his face lightening into a smile. He hoisted me onto his back quickly, ran to his room, and sat me on the bed. "Stay."

I obliged as he ran out the door, and was back within an instant. "I had to tell Jasper sorry for being so harsh." he explained, sitting on the bed next to me.

I nodded and climbed into his lap softly, nuzzling my face into his shoulder and kissing his neck. This went on, us kissing and just holding each other, for another hour or two, before I soon fell asleep.

The next week was extremely uneventful. During it, Edward found the time to ask Jasper to be his best man, and I myself asked Alice. Rosalie wasn't upset at all, thank God. The family went hunting the day before the wedding, just for precaution. The day of the wedding was the day everything seemed to start happening.

I awoke early, about 7 am. Edward was by my side, his face buried in my hair and his hands clasped around my waist. He felt me stir and kissed the hollow beneath my ear. "Morning love. Big day today. Lots to do."

"I know I know." I groaned, rolling over and stuffing my face into his chest in a sad attempt to get more sleep.

"Get up Bella. Come on, Alice is already down stairs. She says you have to put on your dress and such. I guess Rosalie is doing your make up and hair, and Esme is finishing with the food for the event." he kissed my lips, "The cake is really nice."

I laughed a little, rubbing my eyes. "You aren't going to enjoy that are you? It's like eating dirt remember?" "I think I'll be able to stomach it." he grinned. His eyes were gold, a light butterscotch after hunting, and I kissed him, before sitting up and yawning.

He kissed my neck, letting his nose glide up my neck, down my shoulder, and across my collar bone. "Tonight's the night love." he whispered, "Not only do you become my wife, but we try to become each others in every way."

"How could I forget. I can't wait." I whispered. "But now, you have to go and get the tuxes, unless Carlisle already took care of that…?"

"No, it's my job. I know, we'd better get going." he kissed me again. I asked for a 'human moment' and he nodded, as I went to take a shower and get dressed. I pulled the brush through my hair and went back to him as he grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs to the living room.

Alice danced over to me, her eyes bright. "Come on come on!!" she urged, "Edward, shoo! Go get the tuxes and make sure that Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper are decent looking before the ceremony. Remember, Two o'clock!" she grinned, pushing him out of the house.

I laughed and he blew me a kiss before leave and Alice ran toward me, tackling me to the couch. "Ready!? Okay, you've already taken your shower, now it's time for your dress!" she grinned, pulling me over to a white, beautiful wedding dress. She helped me put it on. It fit perfectly. I felt like Cinderella. I couldn't help the urge to twirl around and look at myself in the mirror, until Rosalie entered the room.

She was wearing a red dress, the bride's maid's dresses, and she had her hair pulled up into a bun, with thin curls cascading from within it. She had already applied only a bit of makeup, and the dress hugged her body in all the right places. She was amazingly beautiful, and I took a big hit on my self confidence. I took a deep breath and smiled at her as she walked from the steps and to my side.

"Morning Bella. You look lovely." she smiled honestly.

"You too Rosalie."

She nodded and looked at Alice, "Alice, go ahead and get all ready. Esme is already in her dress, cooking the rest of the food. She's got her hair all done up and everything. Beautiful if I might say so myself." she grinned, her teeth glinting white. "I'll do Bella's hair and makeup."

Alice nodded, kissing my cheek and racing up the stairs so fast it made me laugh. "She seems overexcited."

Rosalie laughed to, sitting me down and pulling a brush that was already out in the living room through my hair. "Yes, she does. Aren't you excited though?"

I nodded, closing my eyes, enjoying the feeling of someone pampering me. "Extremely so." I said quietly.

She smiled at me, racing up the stairs and back down without my hair even moving at all, with everything she needed to run a boutique.

The process of doing my hair, makeup, and finishing the food, was finally over at noon. Yes, it took five hours just to do all of that. Crazy, I know. The girls wouldn't allow Edward to see me under any circumstances, until the wedding. They told me that they were blocking out my image so that he wouldn't be able to peek.

The wedding was outside the Cullen's house, in the back yard. It took another hour and a half to set up all the chairs, not many but still, the alter, and a red carpet cascading down the aisle for me and my soon to be husband to walk up. There were black and white and red flowers randomly set out everywhere, the tall, red and white cake setting on a take-down table. It wasn't a gloomy day, but it was a day where the sun didn't shine through the clouds, therefore, it was safe for my vampire family to walk into the day. Finally, at quarter to two, my father showed up, along with Rene and Phil. They all hugged me, and told me they loved me. Soon, Phil and Rene went to go sit out on the chair reserved for her on the lawn, and my father stayed to walk me down the aisle.

By the time two o'clock rolled around, half of the town of Forks was in the Cullen's back yard. Edward had told me that he invited Jacob, but he wasn't there. I came out of the back door of the Cullen house, after Alice and Jasper and Carlisle and Esme had, my arm enlaced with my father's. He had a tear in his eye and he whispered to me, all eyes on us, "I love you Bells."

"I love you too dad." I told him, kissing his cheek before I looked up at the alter to see Edward in a sleek black tux, a red flower along with a white handkerchief jutting out of his pocket. The veil that sat over my face seemed hard to see through with the tears that were added to the mix. My father handed me off to Edward and he took my hands in his, smiling encouragingly at me.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" he began, looking at his little brother with pride. "To bring together this couple in holy matrimony."

Suddenly, Edward's eyes looked tense, his hands tightening around my own. He glanced at Alice and then his eyes darted back to mine. He sighed and closed his eyes, opening them once more and then we heard Emmett say, "And now, we'll here the vows they have written for each other."

Edward sighed, and breathed once, then looked me in the eyes. "Isabella Marie Swan," he paused, "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my whole existence. When I look at you, all I can think is 'that's the woman I want to spend my whole life with'." he gazed at my face, "I'm making an oath to you, an oath to always love you, to always hold you close to me, and to never let anything harm you. I'm making an oath to make you happy, and to always stay by your side. An oath to always be there for you, to lend a helping hand, and a loving smile. I will never ever leave you and I hope that you accept me as your husband." he finished, placing my wedding ring back onto my left hand's ring finger. "I love you Bella. Forever."

I felt tears in my eyes as I began my own speech, "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, when I first moved here I detested Forks. As soon as I saw you I felt something in my heart, my stomach filling with butterflies. This has all happen so fast, and I realized soon enough that I was irrevocably in love with you. You've saved my life, in more ways than one, and you've almost always been there for me. I know that we all make mistakes, and I know that you'll always be there for me until my last breath." I paused, sniffling once. "I'll never stop loving you, not until the world ends. I love you Edward. Always and Forever. " I finished, putting his own ring on his finger, and his eyes were soft as he gazed at me. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. What was going on? "Do you promise to take each other forever and always, loving each other even while knowing each other's faults?" Emmett asked us, a smile on his face.

"I do." Edward whispered.

"Me too." I smiled at Emmett and he grinned back.

We stood in silence for a moment, before Emmett shook his head, "Edward, kiss your clumsy wife." he laughed, rolling his eyes.

And Edward kissed me. His hands around my waist, he let his tongue glide over my lip gently as I held still. I wanted this to be easy for him. I breathed in his scent, and he pulled away gently.

"I know present, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" Emmett boomed, and the clapping started.

Edward pushed a few tears from my eyes. "I love you." I whispered.

"I know." he told me back, seeming to be a bit preoccupied. He glanced back at Alice, and she sat, immobile, staring into space.

_Shit. I thought to myself. _


	6. Love

Not long after the food was served and the cake was eaten, it was time for the bride and groom's dance. This was the perfect time to ask Edward about what Alice was seeing.

Edward walked across the yard and put his arms around my waist. I let my own slide up to his neck, cinching around the back as I looked at him. "It's all in the leading." he whispered, noticing the scared look on my face. Dancing. Definitely not a strong point. He lifted me gently onto his own feet. I looked up at my husband… Edward, and took a breath. "What's she seeing Edward?" I asked him gently as we began gliding across the yard. The song was one of Edward and my own favorites. "Clair de Lune" by Debussy.

He put his hand at the small of my back, "She's seeing the Volturi. They've changed their minds." he whispered, and I snuggled to his chest.

"They aren't coming!?" I asked happily.

He cleared his throat, "No Bella, they've decided to come sooner."

My face fell, I held him close. "How much sooner?" I asked, pulling away only a little to look up at his face again.

He took a breath, "Tomorrow evening. Around midnight." he explained.

I scrutinized his face, "Does that mean… Does that mean that… we can't… try tonight?" I asked him sadly.

He took a deep breath. "Bella dear.." he whispered, kissing my neck gently. "I want to give that to you. Tonight, we will still try. But you need to be ready to leave for Alaska tomorrow." he told me. I nodded. "I'm already ready." I told him. My things were already packed at Charlie's.

"I know, but are you ready to leave Charlie?" he said thoughtfully.

I straightened my jaw, "Yes Edward. I'll tell him after the wedding. And then I'll tell Rene." I whispered.

He nodded, "I may not say it enough, but I love you more than anything Bella." he whispered back, his head on my shoulder. "More than the stars themselves."

I held closer to him. "I love you too Edward."

He hummed the song along in my ear, and I relaxed to his chest, "Enjoy the music love." he whispered, "Enjoy your day."

I obliged, and soon enough, the song was over.

"Well Bella.." Rene sighed, hugging me quickly. "My little girl's all grown up." she whispered. She kissed my cheek and hugged me again.

I nodded and took a deep breath. Charlie and Rene were both there, along with a very awkward looking Phil standing to the side, with a plate of cake. "Mom, Dad, as you know we're moving to Alaska."

They both nodded.

"Well, we sort of need to leave… tomorrow morning. Right away." I said quietly. Edward pulled me tighter to his side very subtly. Rene nodded, "Do what you need to Bella. Make yourself happy."

Charlie merely nodded, "I love you Bells. Call whenever." he hugged me close and whispered, "If Jacob shows up, I'll have him call you."

I swear I could have choked on air. It was so random, so weird for him to bring up Jacob of all people at my own wedding. I just nodded, "Thanks" I told him. I glanced up at Edward to see his jaw tensed. Rene looked at Edward, who seemed to relax a little, and sighed. "You have a good boy here." she said in a very motherly voice. "Don't let him get away."

Edward grinned at her, "I believe I'm the lucky one in this situation."

"Maybe so." she smiled back. "Can I give you a hug Edward?" she decided, for some reason unknown, she had to ask him.

He laughed, letting me out of his grasp and hugging Rene softly. It was a meaningful hug though. You could tell.

As he let go, Rene went to Phil's side, and my dad sighed. "Well,"

"well.." I repeated him, still a bit angry that he'd bring up Jacob at a time like this.

"Bye Bells." he said, "I'll see you bright and early to get your stuff I'm guessing."

Edward and I nodded. "And you Edward," he said sternly, pointing at him, "You make her happy."

"I'll be sure to." he said with a smile, holding his hand out for a shake.

Charlie shook his hand and nodded. "Keep her safe too. Promise me you will."

Edward nodded, "On my life sir."

And then… my mom, dad, and step dad, all left their daughter with her new husband.

"That was amazing! Bella you look beautiful!!" Alice sang, hugging me tightly. "And Edward, suave as can be." she winked playfully.

I laughed, "Well… I think we're going to go home now." Edward smiled at me, and then Alice shot him a knowing glance. I blushed. She had probably seen it. Our trying to make love. "Oh god." I mumbled.

Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie were there now too. They all grinned. "Have a good night." Jasper winked at us and I swear my face was the color of the forbidden fruit.

"Cut it out!" Edward growled.

Emmett laughed, "Bye now. The family will all be…" he shrugged, "Else where. So don't worry about the noise."

Edward snarled at him and they all laughed as he held the Volvo's passenger side door open for me and then got into the other side. "Sorry about that." he said, sending me a thoughtful smile. I shrugged, though I was still red. "S'okay."

The crooked smile was in place, and he leaned over the seat to kiss me softly. "I can't wait." he whispered.

I nodded into the kiss, "Me neither Edward. Me neither."

He inhaled my scent for a moment, as did I him, and then started the Volvo, driving toward his home. Our hands were interlocked on the seat, him swiftly looking over at me constantly. His eyes were darker, darker than before, but they were striking any fear inside of me. Only a twist of my stomach and the blood rushing through my cheeks were results. His eyes were not hungry, not like that, they were hungry for _me._ Full of lust. Just like I was sure my own were.

I bit my lip as he parked the car in his driveway, a smile playing on his lips. Without my eye catching it, he was around to my side, pulling me out of the car bridal style and kissing me deeply. For the second time, he let his tongue gently glide over my bottom lip, and I almost lost control. My dress fluttered like we were running in Gail force winds as he gracefully went up the stairs, and into his room. All of this happened as we kissed, the world flying by, as though we were the only ones in it. Gradually, I let my hands rise up from his neck, to his hair, twining my fingers through it and greedily pulling his face to mine. He allowed me to do it.

Soon, too soon, he pulled away, breathing just as raggedly as I was. He laughed, a shake, breath filled laugh, and smiled sweetly at my face. "Sorry…" I said quietly.

He laughed again, louder now, "For what Bella?"

"I was… being greedy." I laughed too, thinking of our kiss, and what we were about to do.

He grinned at me, "Yes, yes you were." he whispered seductively, laying me on his big gold bed, for we were in his room.

I stared up at his onyx eyes, and a chill ran down my spine. "Now Bella…" he whispered again, crawling up on the bed to be next to me, "I think… that this time I get to do the honors." his hand trailed my shoulders, gliding down my back and grabbing the zipper there. I nodded, "That's fair." I giggled as he swiftly unzipped my dress, leaving me in only my undergarments. I averted my eyes as he stared at me, my whole body flushing with embarrassment. "It's not nice to stare." I mumbled curtly.

He laughed, kissing my neck, and my shoulders, and my collar bone. "I'm sorry love. You're just so…" he paused, "Exquisitely beautiful." he finished, pulling me into his arms and kissing me deeply, his tongue parting my lips and my own dancing with his.

As he rolled over to have me atop of him, I let my hands travel to his neck. My fingers undid the first button on his tux, then the next, and all the rest. Once again, he let me.

This time I was staring. I let my hand travel over his chest, his abs, his navel, his shoulders, tracing lines down his forearms before finding his hip bones. My hand fluttered above the button, and I looked at his face. His eyes were closed, but he smiled, and nodded.

When his whole tux was off, there were only his boxers, and my own underwear to keep us from our goal. Soon enough, even that wasn't enough, and neither of us were pure any longer.

"We did it." Edward whispered as we lay together, naked under the covers and holding onto each other. "We did it." he repeated.

"I know." I sighed against his chest. "Was it… was it good for you?"

He laughed quietly, "Yes, Bella. It was magnificent." he sighed and kissed the top of my hair. "What about you?"I blushed, "Amazing…" I whispered, snuggling to his chest. His cold was a comfort. "I meant… was it very hard for you?"He shook his head into the crook of my neck, "At first, the anticipation heightened my senses… but soon… it was fine. It felt natural."

I licked my lips and nodded, "I'm glad Edward. Thank you so much.."

He shook his head again, "No Isabella Marie Mason Cullen," he whispered, "Thank you."

I felt a few tears in my eyes, strange seeing as though I was so happy, and I let them crawl down my cheekbones and hit his cold flesh. "Bella?" he asked softly, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, a few more tears escaping. "Perfect." I whispered. And then, I was crying. He held me close and smoothed my hair, whispering that it's okay, and that he loved me. As soon as I could breath right and the tears had stopped flowing, he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Just…so happy." I answered completely truthfully.

He nodded, "If only I could cry." he whispered ruefully, "Are you sure you still want to be changed…?"I rolled my eyes, "what kind of stupid question is that? Besides, I have to be now." I answered.

He nodded, "I know, I know. Just making sure. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow" I repeated.

We laid in complete silence for a bit, and finally I whispered, "Edward?""hmm?" he said, breathing in my scent.

"Will you… Will you stay with me while I change?" I asked in a small voice. I didn't want him to leave me while I changed. "Of course silly Bella." he confirmed, kissing my neck. "Of course"

I nodded, "Thank you." and then it was silence again. Soon, I whispered, "Edward?"

He had the same response. "Hmm?"

I breathed a big breath, not sure how to say what I was about to say. He must have felt my heart beating faster, because he suddenly was alarmed, "What is it Bella?"

"I-…I wanted to know… if you'll still…"

"If I'll still what Bella?" he asked patiently.

"If you'll still love me after, when I'm not warm and soft anymore… and when my blood doesn't 'sing' for you…" I whispered scared. That was the only thing I was afraid of right now, I could take all the pain of the changed, every harsh word from anyone in the world, as long as he still loved me.

He hugged me closer, and put his hand on the small of my back, and the back of my head, "Yes Bella, I will." he whispered solemnly.

"But what if you don't?" I answered, pessimistically.

He shook his head, "I will. I swear to you. My feelings about the person you are will never change." "But how do you know that… that… the only thing that's been keeping you with me was my blood? Or my scent?"Edward pulled away from me, almost angry, "Is..Is that what you think?"

I shook my head furiously, "I'm just s-scared Edward."

He took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. Better than any kiss, better than any hug. "Yes," he whispered between kisses, "I'll still love you forever. Your blood doesn't keep me here. It's not your looks that keep me here. Those are just pluses," he kissed me again and again, "I'm here for _you" he told me sternly, "Your mind, interreges me. Your eyes, hold my gaze. You touch, I need. Your heart," he sighed, "Your heart, even when it will not be actually there, will still be close to my nonexistent one. Your heart is huge…" he kissed me once more, "And even when you don't have it, you'll still be my Bella." he whispered, "I promise you this." _

_I took a shaky deep breath, "You're sure?" _

"_Positive." he whispered, "Now, stop being so ridiculous and please, sleep my love. Tomorrow we need to get up bright and early to get your things from Charlie's, and we should be in Alaska by… noon, if we're on schedule…" he paused, "Then Carlisle will put you to sleep with a pain reliever." _

"_And then…" _

"_Then I'll have to…" he paused again, "Bite you, and the pain meds should help a little with the pain." he finished, "But don't worry, I'll be there through it all. I swear." _

_I nodded, "I'm ready," I whispered, snuggling closer to his chest. "Goodnight, I love you.""Goodnight Mrs. Mason Cullen." he answered, kissing me. "I love you too."_


	7. A lullaby

Edward POV.

As Bella slowly drift to sleep, not shielded by the clothes she usually was, I pulled the blankets between my chest and hers. Sighing, I laid my head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent, and evening my breaths with her own.

"I love you Bella" I whispered in vain. I knew she was asleep but I needed to say it.

Bella, my Bella, was not bound to me in a different way than our love had made it. We were tied together in every human way possible, and soon, in my kind's ways too. The love making had been magnificent. Her aroma filled the air and I was in pure ecstasy. Her body and my own had moved as one, becoming one. We were one. I kissed her neck as she slept, and she turned over and looked at me. Slowly, her eyes opened, and I frowned, "I'm sorry Bella.." I whispered, "I woke you.""No, it's alright." she whispered groggily. "I'm to excited about tomorrow to sleep."

I sighed, "Excited?" I asked incredulously. I wanted her to be with me forever, but just the thought of watching her convulse in pain…. I cringed.

She nodded, kissing me softly. "A little scared too."

"Bella, I promise I won't hurt you any more than is going to be necessary." I whispered, kissing her again and again.

She laughed softly, "Oh, Edward. I know that."

"Then what are you scared of?"

She bit her lip, and for the millionth time I wondered what she was thinking. "I'm afraid you'll be in so much pain while I am… I know if I had to watch you…" she trailed off, and buried her face in my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her, cradling her to my chest. "Bella, shh… don't you worry about me. I'll be fine. You're right, it's going to hurt me, and you more. But I can't tell you how much I'm going to regret biting you. I don't want you in that kind of pain."

"You…you'll regret changing me?" she whispered, unsure.

"No!" I kissed her, "No, no, no Love… I'll regret putting you in pain. Bella, I want you to be with me forever, I just wish there was some other way."

She snuggled to my chest, and was once more, asleep.

The night had droned on, aside from the little words slipping from Bella's beautiful mouth, it was mostly silent. As she awoke in my arms, she squinted at the sun. "Time..?" she asked.

"7 am. Bella. Come now, we have to go get your things. Then we're off to Alaska." I kissed her deeply. "Did I ever tell you thank you for last night?"

She laughed, "I think so." she teased as she stood, realizing she was naked and pulling the covers over her, flushing brightly. She laughed nervously, "Could you hand me my clothes?" she asked in a whisper.

I laughed full heartedly, for I was already dressed. "Sure." I told her, digging in my closet for one of her outfits. I handed to her and she dressed quickly, brushing her hair and pulling it back into a ponytail.

"Ready." she announced, running to me and kissing me. I laughed again.

"You're in a good mood today." I noted, picking her up and walking down the stairs, and into the Volvo at an only Vampire speed.

She nodded as she pulled on her seatbelt and I got in the drivers side. "Very." she explained, "We're off to Alaska!" she giggled a bit.

I showed my crooked half smile to her, and drove to Charlie's. We got all of her things, and since Charlie was fishing, she left a letter to him on the counter. "Ready?" I asked her as she came down the stairs.

She nodded, and I noticed a few tears in her eyes. Her good mood had faded, now she was sad to leave, and yet, excited. "Oh Bella." I whispered, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her tightly. I kissed her hair, "I love you."

"I love you too Edward, no come on. Time to leave." she straightened up, taking a deep breath and walking to the car, as did I. "To Alaska." "To Alaska" she repeated me, laying her head on my shoulder as I drove.

"Bella darling, sleep. Everyone is leaving today, it won't be a big deal if you rest up in the car. Besides, today's a… big day."

She nodded, "Alright…" she obliged, laying her head to the cold window of the Volvo, and closing her eyes as I drove as fast as I could. Carlisle and Esme instructed me just to get all of my thing ready, and they would make sure they were at the house in Alaska by the time Bella was changed. I went down the twisty and turn-y roads fast, attempting to get over with Bella change. I wanted her with me forever, but I just didn't want her to suffer the pain of the new birthing. I knew, halfway through, something would go wrong. Just with Bella's luck. But maybe I was wrong. Maybe, for once, everything would go smooth. Everything right on point. I glanced over at Bella, breathing softly, fogging up the window. I laughed quietly, reaching over to pull her closer to me, until her head was lying in my lap. I gently pushed hair from her face, as she continued to sleep, and stared down at her beautiful features. She was curled up to the seat, but her face remained in my lap. I could hear her heart beat with every passing second, and I knew, that was what I would miss most. Not only would I miss the color that filled her cheeks when she realized that I'd heard her say something in her sleep she would have rather I hadn't, not the spark of intuition in her eyes when she looks through my calm façade… it will be her heartbeat. The one that's lulled me to relaxation when nothing else could. That inspired me to write her a lullaby playing to the beat of her heart. That I've become attune to.

I continued to look down at my Bella, the car never swerving an inch, and I thought of all the nights we've spent together.

I thought of the first night I stayed at her house without her knowing. It was dark, and I silently pushed open the window, screaming at myself in my head not to do this. This was wrong. And yet, the other half of me was screaming, 'You won't hurt her!'. I remembered how her hair would tussled oh-so-slightly, and I would tense, just at that. Or as she slept she tossed and turned, complaining in her sleep about how green it was. 'Too green!' she had said. And then, a word passed through her lips that was unlike the others. It sounded so clear, as though slumber had not taken over her. 'Edward.' she'd whispered. And right then, I knew I felt something more than the longing I felt for her blood. Soon enough, the realization that it was love set in… and I don't think it will ever leave.

I remember another day, as I weaved through the streets on our way to our new home. A week's trip would only take us a day. As I reminisced, I thought back to the next significant day, the day I saved her from James. When I sucked the venom from her blood, I got a taste of her blood. It was sweeter than I had ever been able to imagine, and I hated myself for liking it. And yet, I stopped myself. That was the second time I realized that this love I felt for her, was irrevocable.

I thought of the prom night, how beautiful she looked in that dress. About how she stepped on my shoes and I held her close, just so she wouldn't fall. About how afterwards, she told me she thought that it wasn't prom, but I was going to change her.

I then thought of the day I left, and the small smile on my face turned down, my eyes turning coal. I hated myself for what I did. I remember the preparation of actually telling her. How much I had actually practiced what I was going to say, and how much Alice begged me not to say it. I remember telling her I didn't want her. And more so than me telling her did it hurt me, but her believing it so easily. And then, I left. I went to her room, taking the photos of me, of me and her, and her CD, and putting them all beneath her floorboards. I couldn't stand that I was breaking my promise about it being like I 'never existed' but I had to leave something of myself with her, or all myself would wither away. The months between how she saved me from trying to kill myself, and when I left, are all a blur. I had went to Alaska for a bit, Tanya trying to show me some ways of life I didn't much care for, and then, I remember all I wanted was blood. I had to try and track. Track track track. I was sure it would be easier than it was. Frankly, I was horrible at it. But when Bella saved me, I didn't care. I just knew, 'My Bella's in my arms. I will never leave her again.' I knew I had to stay safe to keep her safe.

Sighing, I turned into the driveway of our new house. We were already there, which was a surprise, because it didn't seem I had been driving that long. The house was about the same as our other one, because none of us much liked having to change rooms. I looked down at Bella, and kissed her nose softly, "Were here Bella." I whispered.

She woke up, turning her head so it went into my stomach and I laughed. "Come on. Inside we go." I told her, picking her up and taking her in the house. I left her in the living room and went to go get her stuff, running upstairs to put it in our bedroom. I came back down and she smiled at me.

"It's all the same." she mused.

I nodded, "Yeah, easier." I explained coming to her and hugging her close, kissing her neck.

"Well, Edward, you ready?" A voice called from the kitchen. It was Carlisle, and Alice was on his heals.

I looked down at Bella, and she nodded, "We're ready." she told him with a smile.

Carlisle came in and sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "Well, come on now. Upstairs, in your bed. That's where would be best." I nodded and picked up Bella, rushing upstairs to our room and laying her softly on the bed. Carlisle was right behind me. "Do you have the morphine Carlisle?"He nodded, "Yes Edward," he told me, pricking Bella, who had her eyes tightly shut, with a small needle to feed the morphine to her body. She looked at me.

"Edward…" she whispered, "I love you, thank you. I'm sorry for what you have to do." she told me.

I half smiled at her, "I love you too Bella. Just… focus on not being in pain."

She laughed, "I think that might be a bit hard. Just… do what you have to to let me spend forever with you."

I nodded, and Alice spoke. "It's time. Oh Bella! You'll be so beautiful!!"

"She beautiful now." I glanced at Alice who nodded.

"Yes, I know. It's time though!" She told me, and she pulled Carlisle out of the room with her.

"Close your eyes." I told Bella. She did, and I took her wrist softly in mind. I kissed it once, then, I let my teeth sink softly into her flesh. She winced, but didn't scream. I pulled away quickly, wiping the blood off my mouth, then leaned over her. I let my mouth kiss her neck softly and she whispered, "It's okay Edward."

"I'm so sorry Bella," I told her, and sunk my teeth into her neck. She let out a small scream of pain, and I moved quickly to get her other wrist, and both of her ankles. We wanted to bit as many places as we could, so that maybe, the venom would work faster. She was completely still for a moment, and as I lay next to her, I took in her warmth, and listened to her slow heartbeat.

After about an hour, the silence stopped, and she began screaming. "Edward! The Fire! IT HURTS!"

"I know, I know." I whispered, kissing her softly, and holding her down, "I'm sorry, I love you."

She continued to scream like that for 2 days. Throughout them, I sobbed tearlessly and the family moved into the house. They had all come in to tell me they were proud of me, and they hoped that it was over soon.

On the 3rd day, the screaming died down to small moans of pain. Her heartbeat was slower than ever, and she laid motionless and quiet on the bed in the last few hours of the transformation. I laid my head to her chest, right above her heart, and listened. I heard a soft, faint sound. Her heart beating gently, barely a whisper in her chest. I took a deep breath of her scent once more, and kissed her almost cold cheeks. "I love you." I told her solemnly. One of her hands held my own tightly, and the other laid on the bed.

Before long, Alice danced in. "She'll wake up in about a minute Edward." she grinned. I nodded, and I heard her very last heartbeat.


	8. Like before

I am SO sorry! I totally forgot a chapter!! Oops!! It's alright though, no biggie.

* * *

BPOV

I felt myself burning. Fire engulfing my veins as I lay helplessly screaming. Edward's cold body was by me though, holding on tight, attempting to dull the pain. I attempted not to scream too much, tried not to hurt Edward anymore. As I screamed I felt myself drifting into darkness. A black hole was circling me and pulling me down deeper and deeper. The screaming muffled. I fell deeper and deeper, no longer able to feel my Edward next to me, or the air around me. No longer able to feel the pain of the change. No longer able to move. I kept screaming at myself, 'Wake up Bella! Wake up!' screaming at myself to ' Do it Bella! Move something!!' and yet, I couldn't. My arms felt heavy as lead and my legs did too. I couldn't move at all. I was paralyzed.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled back to the surface, through the blackness. And yet, still no pain. I told myself again to move, and this time, my finger twitched once. I felt someone beside me inhale sharply, and I attempted to open my eyes. The lids were heavy but I managed. When I saw the room, all colors were intensified. The gold was bright and brilliant, covering the floor and the walls and the bed. I glanced next to me to see a boy. He was beautiful to say the least. And he was staring straight at me. me? I thought to myself.

"Oh Bella." he whispered, pulling himself to me earnestly. I looked at him confused and he pulled away, a hurt expression on his face. "Bella…?" he asked softly.

I stared at him.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked sadly. His eyes held such pain I couldn't even stand it.

"I…" I began, and my voice sounded magnificent. I wanted to say I knew him, but his face was just a shadow of a memory in my mind. I shook my head helplessly. "I don't think…"

His eyes were even more painful now. He opened his mouth to speak, then stopped. "Kiss me." I whispered.

He looked up at my eyes, confused. "Kiss me. I know I know you. Maybe it will spark something." I told him.

He nodded. Slowly, he pulled my chin towards his lips, and kissed my own. Once our lips met, I remembered everything. A flash of my life passed, from when I was a child, to when I was 5 and Charlie helped me ride my first bike, then when I was 13 and I had my first 'girl moment', and when I moved to Forks and met Edward. "Edward." I whispered.

He pulled away and his eyes twinkled. "You remember?" he asked softly.

I nodded, pulling him to me again and kissing him like never before. Such passion I put into it. My tongue traced his lips, then parted them easily, battling with his own. My hands held his hair, and kept his lips plastered to my own. I pulled away gently and his mouth sat open.

"Wow." he whispered, touching his lips with a finger.

I heard booming laughter, "Nice job Bella. You left him speechless." Emmett grinned. I smiled at him.

"Emmett." I said numbly. He laughed again. I kissed Edward once more and stood, walking to him and hugging him. I felt his arms grasp me too tightly, and I did the same, realizing I didn't need to breath anymore.

He pulled away soon, rubbing his arm. "Stupid newborn strength." he mumbled and Edward laughed. I smiled at him and went back to Edward's side quickly. It wasn't a blur though. It was as though I was moving easily fast. And I was. I cuddled to Edward and he smiled at me.

"You still going to ask Emmett to arm wrestle with ya?" he asked lightheartedly.

I nodded, "Just not today." I told him.

He laughed and the family poured into the room. Alice danced over to me, "Bella! Oh Bella, you're awake!!" she squealed. She kissed my cheeks and hugged me tightly. Rosalie did the same, telling me she was glad I was changed. Esme also hugged me, and I looked at Carlisle.

"My throat's… dry." I told him softly.

He nodded. "It's your thirst." he told me. "We'll go hunting soon. No worries." he smiled and hugged me, kissing my cheek and whispering, "Thank you Bella." "For?"

"Making my boy happy." If I didn't know he wasn't Edward's real father, I could have been fooled. He had such sincerity in his eyes. Such love. I smiled at him.

"No problem." I told him. Then he pulled away and Jasper faced me. I felt calm all of a sudden, and I laughed, "You don't have to do that. Don't you remember? I wasn't angry with you about before."

He laughed to, and in what seemed like such a small move, hugged me to his chest. "I still feel bad about it though."

"I know. But you don't have to." I told him as he pulled away. He smiled a half smile and nodded.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're my little sister." he told me, ruffling my hair. I laughed, "I am too." then I growled playfully. "I'm not little though." He laughed louder than I had ever heard him laugh before. "Oh yeah you are. But you can still beat Emmett in that arm wrestling contest." he told me winking.

I felt a hand grip my waist, another on the other side, and then Edward's head rested above my own. He kissed my hair, then set his chin on it. I put my hands on his softly, holding them there. "You're beautiful Bella." he told me as I turned to face him and realized the family had left to give us more privacy.

I bit my lip. "You said that before." I told him.

He nodded, my favorite smile on his magnificent face. "I know. And you were beautiful then. So beautiful Bella, but now… you're even more so." he told me, kissing me as deeply as I had before again. "Never ever doubt that I thought you were beautiful before your change. I would have kept you a human forever if you wanted it." he whispered, pushing hair out of my face. "You were beautiful then, and you're beautiful now. That will never change in my eyes."

I looked at him shyly, then snaked out of his arms, walking toward the bathroom. "Human moment." I murmured.

He looked at me confused. "You don't need them anymore…" he said, being at my side within a second and kissing my neck.

I just pulled myself away from him, walking to the bathroom with his hands on my hips. I looked at myself in the mirror and was stunned. My hips were smaller, and I looked leaner. I had curves in good places now, and my breasts were fuller than before. My lips were full too, and my nose looked different in a way. My completion was flawless and my nails were beautiful even. My hair was a rich auburn look and it flowed softly to the middle of my back.

Edward kissed my neck once and then I saw my eyes. They were a crimson blood red color and I quickly turned to hide my face in Edward's chest. "I'm hideous." I whispered, knowing he would hear me. He backed up and sat on the side of the tub. "What are you talking about Bella?" he asked softly, pulling me away to looked at me.

I averted my glowing eyes. "My eyes…" I whispered, pulling him to me again. "I'm a monster." I mumbled.

He sighed gently, "Bella, no. You're beautiful. Stop it. It's only temporary. It will go away once we hunt. Please… I love you." he reminded me.

I looked up at him, "I'm sorry. I love you too though."

He laughed, "Don't be sorry Love." he whispered, pushing my hair from my face. I smiled a little and he continued. "We can go hunting tonight. Or right now if you'd like."

I swallowed, suddenly extremely aware of how thirsty I was. "Now if that's alright." he nodded at me and kissed me again.

"I'll stay with you no matter what Bella. Remember that please?"

I nodded and blinked. "Good." he nodded too, bending down to put his forehead against my own, gently brushing his nose over mine. "Kiss me." he whispered.

And I did. With just as much passion, half of me still waiting for him to pull away. His tongue won over mine and found it's way into my own mouth and I smiled into the kiss.

"You win." I mused, pulling away.

He wiped his lips and grinned my favorite crooked half smile. "I suppose I do." he answered, "Alright, enough of that. Time to hunt." I swallowed and nodded. "How will I know how?" "Give in to the senses Bella. Don't think about it." he instructed and we ran downstairs at a vampire pace. He looked at me stunned. "You're as quick as me!" he laughed.

I smiled, "We'll have to play baseball sometime." then I thought of something. "Edward… what about the Volturi…?" I asked.

He tensed, "Alice says they're extremely undecided. Now, they come tonight." I nodded.

"Better get this hunting ordeal out of the way then." I mumbled, the scratchiness of my throat horribly prominent.

He smiled at me, kissing my neck. "Come now." he whispered, lifting me into his arms and calling out to everyone that we'd be hunting.

I placed my head under his chin, tucking it there softly and breathing in his perfect scent that I loved. I kissed his neck as he ran and felt his lips touch my hair gently as though a butterflies kiss.


	9. The hunt

_I'm so sorry all, i don't know what to write!! Writers block is evil. glares  
Sorry again, give me ideas?  
Also, I'm so sorry, but i totally skipped over chapter 8. Go back and read maybe? It's short, but it's Bella's POV of waking..._

"Alright now Bella, you need to focus on nothing but the scent, the rest will come easily." Edward instructed me quietly as we made our way into a meadow of wildflowers. Suddenly, I smelt something.

My throat instantly became coated in venom and I looked up at Edward. "My throat…" I whispered.

He nodded, "It's the venom." he told me, smoothing back my hair softly. I nodded, a scared look on my face. He let me down, setting me gently on my feet and holding me at the waist. "Would you like me to hunt with you?" he asked.

I looked at him, "Of course. You did say you wouldn't leave." I reminded him.

He smiled, unsure. "I know I did. I was just making sure you were willing to see me hunt. It unnerves me to have you watching. I don't want you to…" he trailed off in thoughts. I grabbed his granite face hard in my hands. "Edward." I began in a stern, and yet soft voice. "I'm not going to be afraid of you, I won't call you a monster, I will never run away from you." I told him, caressing his cheek with my thumb. "As long as you promise to do the same for me."

He wrapped his hands around my waist, "I promise." he whispered. He lowered his head so that our noses almost touched, running the tip of his nose over my chin. "That's another advantage to your change." he whispered gently, his cold breath tickling my neck. "What's that?" I asked, closing my eyes. He lifted his head too quickly, and they were twinkling in wonder. "The kisses are very different now." he stated obviously.

I laughed, "Yes, they are." I said softly, "But is it better than before? Or worse?" I asked him, knowing the answer.

"Better Bella. Never worse." he told me solemnly, pulling me close to him and kissing me adoringly on the lips. "Now, time to hunt." he said gently, "Do you smell that?" he asked me.

I breathed in, smelling something sweet as chocolate. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was mouthwatering. I nodded up at him eagerly.

"It's a caribou." he stated. I nodded again. "Go love. Get it."

And without thinking I was off, I did as he said and let my senses take over, gracefully loping over rocks and such and finally spotting the source of the mouthwatering aroma. Growls and snarls ripped through me as I pounced onto it, sinking my teeth into it's neck rabidly. Venom poured from my mouth and then, I could taste it's blood. Two little crimson rivers flowed into my mouth and I drank them thankfully. I could feel my throat become less scratchy, and the venom less prominent as I sucked the caribou dry. When I pulled away, Edward was standing in front of me, his lips stained red. His eyes were the golden honey color I'd always loved, and he opened his arms for me. I stood from the dead animal, licking my lips and running a cool tongue over my teeth. I swallowed once and ran to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"It tasted so good, but… how could I do that?" I whispered into his chest, hating myself. I had just killed an innocent animal, I was a monster.

"Shh…" he whispered reassuringly. "You have to Bella, it's something we must do to live." He pulled me away and looked at my face. I hadn't thought to wipe off the excess blood, and he did it for me, a small smile on his face. "This doesn't change how I feel for you Bella. Ever. You are beautiful whether you're hunting, or in my arms." he told me softly as he got the last of the red liquid off my face.

I smiled at him in a small way. "You too." I told him.

He grinned my smile at me, "I love you" he told me. I pulled him back to me, kissing his chest. "I love you too Edward." I whispered. I still wanted to cry, but I knew I couldn't. Sighing, I nuzzled my head into his chest, "My throat's better." I told him.

"That's because your thirst has been taken care of. Now come on, let's go home, and settle down." he said softly. I nodded but hesitated to move.

"Will you carry me?" I said quietly, looking at my feet. "Like before?"

He kissed me softly and nodded, lifting me into his arms. "Like before." he repeated.

I placed my head under his chin, which didn't feel as stone like as it had 'before', kissing his collar bone softly. He sighed contently, and I closed my eyes, laying my head to his chest.

Of course, all too soon, we were home. Our home. I felt a giggle slip from my lips.

"Bella?" Edward asked softly, "Tell me, what's so funny?"

I nuzzled my head into his chest as he made no attempt to free me from his iron grasp as he went up to our room. _our._ I repeated in my mind. "Nothing's funny… I just love the thought."

"What thought?" he asked patiently, "Honestly, I had the crazy thought in my mind that I would be able to read you, even a bit, after you changed, but no such luck."

I laughed, "The thought that this is _home_. This is my _family." _

He plopped down softly on his bed, sighing contently again. "You're right." he said, inaudibly to the human ear, "I love the sound of it." he paused a second, "Does this mean you aren't still annoyed about the whole 'marriage condition'?" he asked softly, brushing his fingertips over my cheekbone.

I shook my head, kneeling over him. "I'm your wife now." I stated obviously.

He laughed, "Yep. Glad that set in." he teased, squeezing my side. I laughed too, laying on top of him, kissing his neck.

A question bubbled to my tongue suddenly, "So…" I said, after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Yes?" he asked quietly, staring into my eyes.

"Is it the same?" I asked bluntly, glad I couldn't blush.

He stared down at me, "What do you mean?" he asked back.

I averted my eyes, "Is it the same. As before, do you still love me just as much? Even if I'm not soft and warm, and now I'm faster than you. And…" I paused, frowning, "Even if you can't hear my heartbeat accelerate every time you touch me?"

He took my chin in his hands, pulling me so my eyes were boring into his. "Bella Swan. You are utterly outrageous." he whispered, kissing me softly. "Don't you remember? You are so less breakable Bella. It's not the same, no, but yet, it is. If that makes any possible sense… you still appeal to me just as you did before. I still would give up anything for you."

This made me smile. He did the same, and then silence set in again as we stared into each other's eyes. My own went from his eyes, back to his lips, then back to his eyes, and I saw the small smirk setting into his lips. He still had his hands on my cheeks as he pulled me forward, kissing me gently, and gradually deepening the kiss, rolling so that I was below him. I closed my eyes as he began kissing me. Sliding downward, kissing and flicking his tongue across my neck, and my collar bone, before pulling off my shirt along with my bra slowly, teasing me.

Once again, I was glad I couldn't blush any longer. He began to move down my chest, as he had my neck, before taking one of my nipples into his mouth gently, rolling it between his teeth, causing my back to arch in pleasure. He moved to the other one as my hands wound in his hair. Too soon, he stopped giving attention to my breasts, moving down my stomach, kissing every inch of skin. Before he could reach my jeans, I flipped him effortlessly, my hair falling over my face as I stared into his eyes.

I mirrored his actions, slowly taking off his shirt, kissing and licking his body, before I made it down to his own jeans. I gracefully pulled them off him, as he did mine, pulling me back up to his face to kiss me passionately. "Are you sure?" he whispered softly.

"You don't have any more excuses Edward." I whispered back, as he flipped us again, myself finding that I was on the bottom again.

He grinned down at me, kissing me again, moving downward and gently nibbling on my skin until he got to the hemline of my panties, taking them off slowly and pleasuring me. Each moan from my mouth, ushered a mirrored one from his own, as he finished, taking off his own boxers and slowly pushing himself into me. This was better than before, every sense was heightened, and Edward no longer needed to hold himself back. "I love you" he whispered as we both hit climax, him collapsing on top of me. "Bella, forever, I love you." he continued, his breathing mirroring my own ragged breaths.

"I love you too Edward." I told him solemnly as he shifted so that he was next to me, pulling me close to him and snuggling to me. I smiled as I kissed him softly.

"Thank you for changing me." I told him, looking in his eyes.

"My pleasure." he whispered back, kissing me again, making me forget all my problems, all my worries, just being with him for eternity.

* * *

* * *


End file.
